burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Burnout Paradise - Original vs Burning Route vehicles
The question is: Which do you prefer? The stock Paradise cars, or their Burning Route upgrades? I like the stock vehicles more. Why?... *A lot BR versions have vinyls that seem to be a little to wild and/or poorly designed, and personally I think they ruin some of the car's looks. For example, I'd definitely take the stock Hawker over the Hawker Solo because it's style is very sleek and laid back compared to the Solo. Some may argue that a simple racing stripe is boring, but I think it looks really nice. *It bothers me that Burning Route vehicles have their mileage reset if you go back to the stock version of the car, and that it still hasn't been fixed. It just seems lot more satisfying when you've racked up the miles on one of your favorite cars or something. It shows that you have a lot of experience, and that you really know how to drive that car. I'd really like to drive BR vehicles a lot more because there's still a fair amount of them that have great visuals (and the boost and/or speed upgrade makes a difference when you're online, especially if you're dogfighting other players). The thing is, the mileage gripe I have ties me into not driving them so much. Comments It does record the mileage for BR versions, you just can't pick the normal version afterwards or else it resets. Babadingldoo 07:04, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, that's what I meant. It's not really fun sticking to BR vehicles though. ::The BR version & PCPD version mileage only resets if you change the finish of the stock version. I still have 2,000 miles on my Revenge Racer & I whip out the 25 V16 Revenge once in a while. [[User:Spoil-t|'''Spoil]][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 15:14, 28 July 2009 (UTC) So nobody has anything to say about this either? :Yeah I do! I agree with you though, BR vehicles are generally faster, but man o man, some visauls are quite horrible... There should be an option to remove those vinyls, of course you could do that using the color glitch and platinum paint, but not then again, it wouldn't be the same. Sometimes, when the vinyls are cooler (Fastback and other examples I can't find...) you can't change their color! All in all, Burnout Paradise really lacks customization options (I'm not talking body mods, etc... just the color changing for rims, windows and neons maybe? since it works for the Hawker Mech) Well done CG for the finishes system, but somehow it has been there since Burnout 3. What do you think Konig? C ee X 12:31, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Neon wouldn't work in BP cause it will be out quick from all the stuff you hit. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 20:25, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::I just think Criterion needs to have a wider range of cars, and not just reskins. We could have some bodykit changes as well (like re-imaging the Carbon X12 with a spoiler, etc). Burnout would never be the same with any type of "customization," even the smallest of options. ::::But if we can change paint, shouldn't we be able to change rim colors as well? Anyway I think minor body mods would be cool and it could have been, I don't know what CG are up to... I heard once two dudes talking about a map extension in the mountains (ski resort) but I highly doubt it will ever see the light day... If it does maybe there will be new cars but I think it will turn out just like the island update with only one new car and re-skinned others... I don't think we'll see brand new cars in Paradise City at all but I can only agree with you that there needs to be loads more, and if they can't make new models, to modify existing ones with body mods... Or change boost types (Tempesta Stunt Boost?) [[User:C_ee_X|'C EE X']] ([[User talk:C_ee_X|'Shoutbox']]) '-''' DJ in Me '-' 17:58, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Sticking with the re-skinned theme. Personally when I look at the Hunter Olympus Governor and Carson Annihilator Street Rod, it makes me think that the Rossolini Tempesta Dream and Carson GT Tiger were planned as Island cars instead of the Toy Legendary Cars but they ended up as liveries. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 13:51, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::C ee X you never closed your spans and now they're running over into other people's writing. Babadingldoo 15:55, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'm still waiting for a Carbon Hunter, Watson, & Rossolini [[User:Spoil-t|'''Spoil]][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 16:11, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ''(indent reset)''The only problem I have is when Criterion implemented the 1.6 update that changed up the stats on most cars, it made the BR car have the same stats as the original car. That really ticked me off, and it made some cars that rocked before, blow. My beloved Rossolini Tempesta GT comes to mind, so does most BR cars from the beginning of the game. :That's absolutely true... I keep on forgetting that february update, it's really hard to get used to that... I think they said it was because PDLC cars would be faster than the original, why couldn't they make them EVEN faster, instead of lowering the stats of other vehicles??? I think it makes the BR vehicles quite useless. ''NOT well played criterion... ::Even tho the BR versions have the same stats they are still the same as before. Before v1.6 the HotSpur had higher cruising speed then the Spur & after v1.6 it's the same just that both car's speed were lowered. So it looks like they are the same stats but in fact they still have the same speed differenceas as they did before v1.6, The Racing SI-7 went 4MPH slower then the SI-7 before & after v1.6 plus I think CG lowered the speeds to compete with MC LA (which they don't need to) cause MC LA has slow & fast cars where as BP had only fast cars. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 20:04, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::'C ee X, you be doin it again... -_- Babadingldoo 21:24, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::What am I doing again? Sorry! :-S :::::'''You sig is messing up again... Babadingldoo 02:13, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm really embarrassed to say this but I think I need help with the sig template code... :-/ Do you think you can have a look??